User blog:Ellebell16/Seddie Is Not Canon
Okay. I know I'm going to get seriously assaulted for saying what I'm about to write, but this has been something on my mind since iStart A Fanwar has been advertised and I just wanted to get it out. Before I say it, let me just tell you that I am by no means a Creddie/Seddie warrior. I don't care about them either way (I just happen find Creddie cuter, but I don't really ship it). This is just my opinion. Something that's been really annoying me lately is the amount of Seddie fans who are under the impression that it is canon that either a) Sam secretly likes Freddie or b) Freddie secretly likes Sam. I think it's fine to assume/have an opinion about it. But there are some fans that are being VICIOUS about it, talking about how canon it is and such. Sam has never said, "I like Freddie." Freddie has never said, "I like Sam." Therefore, it is not canon that either of them like each other. Could they? Sure. But that's you assuming that they do. You're not actually stating fact. Also, I hate to break it to you guys, but the Seddie kiss was nothing more than what the Cabbie kiss (Victorious) was. It was fake. They didn't kiss because they liked each other, they kissed because they just wanted to get it over with. Yes, there have been signs that they may have enjoyed the kiss, but they're not secretly in love with each other! I honestly would not care enough to write this just to get my point across. The reason this is irking me so much is because on the Spam page, people keep trying to pass off the Spam crush moment as a Seddie moment. No. That's just not right. Sam DID NOT look at Freddie when she told Spencer she liked him and Sam DID NOT do it to make Freddie jealous. She likes Spencer. Actually, Spam is more canon than Seddie at this point :P Don't get me wrong, I love shipping. I ship two of the most extreme ships for iCarly (Spam and Fencer). I can understand why people ship Seddie, and I can understand why people ship Creddie. But you can't make up stuff that isn't there and pass it off as a "moment". Like, for example, on the iDo page, there's a bunch of random pics of "Seddie", but it's just Sam/Freddie standing next to each other! That's not a Seddie moment, folks! I'm sorry if it seems like I'm bashing on Seddie. Don't get me wrong, I love watching Seddie vids/reading Seddie fanfiction. But there's a difference between shipping and obsessing. This isn't just towards the Seddie fans, either. It's anyone who has ever said, "OMG (blank) is SOOO awesome, (blank) sucks!!" or "anyone who ships (blank) is stupid". That's just rude, ignorant and uncalled for. It also makes your ship get a bad rep. So let's all ship in peace. Sure, there's a fanwar going on, but as Freddie once said, "Don't be vicious!" Category:Blog posts